


Perfect moments.

by TerribleWriterNayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Domestic, F/F, Fools in Love, Nayeon hates crustaceans, just a bit of Angst, squint for chaeyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleWriterNayeon/pseuds/TerribleWriterNayeon
Summary: Nayeon wants to confess but fires and pincers get in the way. The members meddle. Mina is annoyed.OrA Minayeon one shot where Nayeon is a coward and Mina just wants to kiss her. Other stuff happens that prevents it.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Perfect moments.

**8 AM New Years Eve**

The members all gathered around the dining table over a breakfast spread of scrambled eggs, spam, and a dozen assorted side dishes. 

Tzuyu sat next to Chaeyoung eyes still full of sleep as she lazily took another bite of a still hot chocolate croissant while her shorter counterpart had one leg up on a chair occupied by Sana the other leg crosses under her as she slurped down some MSG goodness filled ramen. 

“So what’s the plan again?” Momo asks between forkfuls of eggs in her mouth.

“Right. Well I’m sick of watching dumb and dumber play ‘will they won’t they’ and only ending up hurting themselves over misunderstanding or communication issues.” Jihyo says dropping both hands on the table as they dining room fill with nods and whispers of agreement.

“Well. Nayeon is just scared of rejection and wants to make the time she asks Mina out to be special so now she’s finding the perfect moment and stressing. She kept me up last night because of it..” Jeongyeon starts before pointing at Momo to pass her the bowl of scrambled eggs.

Sana eagerly nods and whines in agreement. “Mina is the same! Last night she kept picking at flower petals saying ‘does she love me? Does she love me not?’. It’s driving me insane.” Sana cuts at her pancake before stuffing the fluffy cakey goodness drenched in syrup in her mouth. 

“Poor Mina is just as hopeless as Nayeon.” Dahyun adds accepting the fork of pancakes Sana was trying to shove down her throat. 

“So…. what the plan Unnie?” Chaengyoung asks as she lazily slurps her noodles. “You have one right?”

“As a matter of fact yes. Tonight. During the company New Years party. We’re gonna give the hopeless duo a slight…” Jihyo makes a pushing motion with her hands with a happy smile that reaches right up into her huge bright eyes. “Shove towards the right way. Then no more sleepless nights or broken hearts. One less couple I need to worry about.” She finishes before making a point to look the way of a clueless Chaeyoung and a shying away Tzuyu who was finishing off her croissant in silence. 

The 7 girls and gather closer as Jihyo whispers her plan for the night between the seven of them. They speak quietly not wanting to wake up Nayeon or Mina who had argued and slept in separate rooms the night before. Nods and whispers of agreement follow and giggles from an overly loud Sana that gets playfully scolded by Jeongyeon. 

When the group, now sworn to secrecy finally moved away from each other they all had devious smiles and grins on their face. 

“Remember. Nobody spills to Nayeon or Mina. It’ll spook them and Mina will overthink everything, and Nayeon has to think the universe naturally pushed them together tonight.” Their leader warns sternly enough to be taken somewhat seriously.

Jeongyeon and Sana share a look, something seemed off about Nayeon’s excuses, it was so unlike the bold and confident Im Nayeon to wait quietly on the sidelines as the world goes on

“This is gonna be so fun!” Momo squeals out grabbing a barely awake Dahyun and shaking her in excitement much to Sana’s playful jealousy.

-

**9:30 PM**

Jeongyeon was with Nayeon sitting at a table in the garden with the party in full swing around them waiting for the other girls to show up.

“So…. here we are at the company party. Finally gonna work up the courage to talk to Mina?” Jeongyeon awkwardly says breaking the silence.

Nayeon genuinely looked confused. “We talk all the time. We had lunch last week after a shoot?”

Jeongyeon sighs because of course she would get Nayeon duty from Jihyo.  _ ‘When these two idiots get together they are gonna owe me so much.’  _ She thinks to herself.

“You know that isn’t what I’m talking about.” 

“Not this again.” Nayeon snaps at Jeongyeon and threatens to leave but doesn't, she had told her friend over and over to drop this nonsense of her and Mina being together but here it was being brought up to the forefront.  **Again.**

“Yes.” Jeongyeon says pointedly. “This again. You wanted to confess once before and chickened out-“

“I did not chicken out!” Nayeon stomps and defends her pride. “I just…. it’s not gonna workout with Mina.” She sighs dejectedly and sulks into her seat. “If it’s meant to be, my plans wouldn’t have been ruined one after the other.”

Now this? This Jeongyeon knew. Nayeon did have plans to confess. Two to be exact. Each one crafted over multiple days and sleepless nights as Nayeon talked Jeongyeon’s ear off listing every detail. 

“Remember when we were in Hawaii?” 

Jeongyeon shudders at the memory. That was a sight. Nayeon has taken Mina down to the beach for a late night walk. Sana and her had set up a small spot to have a picnic on the beach. A bottle of wine and two glasses waiting for them. Nayeon wanted to confess. The words were right at the tip of her tongue as the almost couple sat down underneath the moon, the waves softly crashing into the shore. 

_ “Mina… I- I really have been meaning to ask you something..” _

_ Nayeon looked into Mina’s eyes and she saw her world in them. She had such bright hopeful eyes as she nodded in reply. “Y- yeah? What is it Nayeoniee?” _

_ “Mina-yah, you are just so-“  _

_ But before Nayeon could finish Mr. Krabs had something to say as it went right ahead and put its grubby claw on Mina’s foot and squeezed.  _

_ A shout of pain and a spilled bottle of wine later and Nayeon had Mina picked up in her arms and was running right to the hotel, the crustacean asshole still barely holding on.  _

_ Managers shouting and trying to get a handle on the situation followed by a pissed Jihyo and concerned Jeongyeon all piled into the rental cars as they drove to the nearest hospital.  _

_ A boiled crab *at least that’s what Nayeon hopes happened to the seafood that dared hurt her Mina* and a few stitches later Mina was fine and smiling and Nayeon was relieved. _

_ But Nayeon’s plan was ruined.  _

_ Strike one. _

“Okay, that was…. unfortunate.” Jeongyeon says admitting that was probably the worst possible scenario barring the earth just flat out ending right as Nayeon confessed.

Nayeon scoffs at her friends words. “It was a disaster. Good thing I had a backup plan.”

This time Jeongyeon did laugh thinking about the second time Nayeon attempted to confess. 

Sana had suggested a special dinner Nayeon cooked herself, she was against the idea at first until she roped Jeongyeon into helping her cook the meal. 

Mina always loved gifts with personal touches on them so it seemed brilliant, and it was, until Nayeon ruined it. 

_ “What’s the occasion?” Mina asked, a wide smile on her face as Nayeon poured a bottle of soda (she went with this instead of wine because she seemed wine to be bad luck after last time, as if the wine goaded and tempted the crab to pinching Mina’s foot.) _

_ “I just wanted to spend time with you.” _

_ The dinner goes well. They talk about everything from solo pictorials to the new song Nayeon was recording. Reminiscing about their moments together as trainees almost like they are building up towards what Nayeon’s wanted to ask.  _

_ “Actually Mina..” _

_ “Yeah Nayeon?” Mina looked at Nayeon with hopeful eyes, shining brighter than she had ever seen. It was all the push Nayeon needed to jump.  _

_ She fiddled with the fork in her hand as her palms began to sweat. “I- I wanted to ask if you-”  _

_ Then it slips, the fork slips from her hands and knocks over a candle which immediately sets ablaze the dinner table.  _

_ Nayeon quickly jumped and grabbed Mina, pulling away before Sana came running from the kitchen where she was conveniently snooping on the couple, a fire extinguisher ready. _

_ Mina quietly says something like ‘remember to aim at the base’  _

_ Then Sana pulls the pin and lets loose, spraying anything and everything around including Mina and Nayeon.  _

_ “Saved you guys!” Sana says cheerfully wiping her brow at her accomplishment. _

_ Later after the managers are called and they clean up and they had washed the chemicals thoroughly off themselves. _

_ Mina was sprawled out on Nayeon’s bed in their shared room with Nayeon laying next to her, the two in comfortable silence despite the burning question at the tip on Mina’s tongue. She decides to kick it off. “What did you wanna say to me earlier?” _

_ Nayeon pretends not to have heard until Mina softly elbows her. “Huh?” _

_ Mina knows Nayeon’s avoiding it but she presses. “Earlier Nayeoniee, what did you wanna say?” _

_ “Ahhh that… it’s just…. I wanted to-“ Nayeon’s mind screamed ‘tell her and be done with this’ but another, smaller part whispered dangerously ‘you two aren’t meant to be’ and Nayeon decides to be a coward.  _

_ “I just wanted to say. You should eat more, you’ve been so busy these days. Do you want me to make you a meal every night?” Nayeon jokes as their eyes meet. Mina reads right through her it seems but says nothing.  _

_ “Maybe, but is it you cooking or Jeongyeon Unnie?” Mina says laughing but both women knew they held their words back. _

Nayeon sighs. “That’s two attempts. It didn’t work. I shouldn’t try anymore.”

“What’s your obsession with the perfect moment to ask anyways? Why not just ask her now?” Jeongyeon pulls her phone out and has Mina dialed. “Just ask her right now!” She moves to hit the green call button but Nayeon snatches the phone away.

“No! I said I don’t want to. Forget it. I’ll stay single….. Mina deserves better than a coward like me….” Tears fall and Jeongyeon holds her close, hiding her away from the party. 

Jeongyeon can’t help but feel Nayeon isn't saying exactly how she feels and she can probably guess what it is she was actually afraid off but knows that’s a conversation for Mina and Nayeon to have.

_ ‘God these two will really owe me a lot.’  _ Jeongyeon thinks to herself before secretly texting Sana. 

_ ‘No go with Nayeon. Any luck with Mina?’ _

-

**10 PM**

Sana silently curses at her phone and the text she got, she was definitely cursing the sender.  _ Yoo Jeongyeon _

Mina was dressed to the heavens in an off shoulder white dress that she had bought months in advance hoping that by now Nayeon and her would be dating and she’d have Nayeon's attention all night.

Instead she was mad as hell and everyone in the company and most of her bandmates made sure to move away when she walked their direction. 

So Mina stood alone in the garden of the hotel where the party was held with a glass of wine in hand until Sana came and dragged her away, ignoring the threats and angry whines because she knew Mina was all bark and no bite, at least when it came to her members.

Sana had found an empty room at the five star hotel JYPE had rented out for their New Years party and dragged a sulky Mina in there to talk, as she shuts the door and turns around Mina was ready to unleash her frustrations.

“I just- she's a coward and I hate it! Why can’t she just ask me? She knows I’ll say yes. So why?!” 

Sana needs to collect herself and not completely lose it laughing at how the normally cool and collected Mina is losing it over her not so girlfriend Im Nayeon. Sana looks fondly at Mina who’s acting like an utter brat. 

“She’s so dense. _‘Mina I was wondering-‘“_ she mimics Nayeon before shouting “JUST SPIT IT OUT SO I CAN KISS YOU STUPID!” 

_ ‘Is this what Jeongyeon is going through with Nayeon? Or is it worse?’ _ Sana thinks to herself, ignoring the tantrum being thrown. 

“I just wanna kiss her onm her stupid heart shaped lips and have her cuddle me all the time because she’s so warm and-“ 

Sana’s face recoils in disgust because while yes Nayeon is a gorgeous human being and her lips are cutely shaped like a heart, she didn’t want Mina to dive further into this. “Okay. TMI.” 

“You brought it up!” Mina pouts.

Sana decides to ignore it because too much eye contact with Mina in that state and she’ll reveal their scheme, so she steers the conversation towards the revelations she needed Mina to make. 

“Have you ever considered why she’s being a coward?” Sana says her voice crystal clear and cuts right through Mina’s pout. 

“Eh?” 

“Oh don’t ‘Eh?’ me Minari! You’re telling me it hasn’t crossed your mind at all?”

Mina purses her lips and thinks, nodding to herself “well now that you mention it…”

“You of all people should know. How Nayeon is. Why Nayeon is. The reason you fell for her.” Sana is honestly a saint for having this much patience because she’d much rather be dancing with Dahyun right now. “Just. Think. Nayeon is an utterly hopeless romantic…. so why… why do you think she stopped after two attempts to try and confess?” 

The realization slowly dawns in Mina. 

“That time in Hawaii….” Mina says suddenly her mouth wide open.

Mina recalls that moment with such clarity she can still smell the salt in the air, still feel the ocean breeze on her heated lips waiting for Nayeon to confess what she’s been dying to hear. Then remember how the moment was ruined by that stupid crab. 

“That damn crab…..” Mina grits her teeth before looking at Sana who’s lopsided grin can only mean she’s getting close to the revelation. “Don’t look so satisfied with yourself. That’s one time. It doesn’t explain-“

Sana lets out a loud sigh because she thinks to herself  _ ‘seriously Mina is just as dense as Nayeon they deserve each other’  _ “....what about when she made you that meal.” Sana just pushes it towards Mina now.

“But…. wait… she said it wasn't special-“ Mina furrows her brows, gears working overtime, thinking of every possible scenario “oh…..”

Then it dawns on Mina. Nayeon has gone through the trouble of learning with Jeongyeon how to cook her favorite meals, something that took patience that she knew Nayeon didn’t exactly exude. Then she remembers how Nayeon tipped the candles I’ve because of her nerves and the utterly dejected look on her face when her plans went up in literal smoke. Finally she remembers their conversation late at night after everything was cleaned up, just the two of them in comfortable silence yet feeling like they are worlds away from where they needed to be and the feeling of unsaid emotions in the air. 

_ Mina was a coward and didn’t push Nayeon. _

_ Nayeon was a fool just hopelessly in love longing for a moment that needed to be made not waited for.  _ Was that it? Mina thinks to herself, certainly possible but a small part of her still doubted it. 

Sana sees the change in Mina’s demeanor now, evident in the change in her eyes, from the stubborn steel gaze she had earlier that was unwilling to move an inch to the soft almost painful look in them now.

“That… idiot….” Mina whispers but her tone completely opposite of the insult. “That hopelessly romantic idiot….” Mina smiles fondly. “I have to talk to her!”

Sana jumps up and snatches Mina’s wrist. “No wait!”

“Eh? I thought you wanted me to confess?”

Sana groans because how can Mina be  **THIS** dense “did you not learn anything from what I said to you just now?”

“Well- yeah… Nayeon is dumb and I need to confess…” 

“You’re both dumb!” Sana loses her cool and shouts. Mina winces at the word and slumps back down into the seat, dejected. “I- sorry, what I’m trying to do is lead you towards the revelation that…. yes, Nayeon is a coward, but! She’s a fool in love… and she always wants to do her best, give the best for those she cares about… especially for you, someone she cares about more than anything...” Sana sighs and hopes this is enough, that’s she brought Mina all the way to the proverbial water fountain and that all she needed to do was drink. 

A lightbulb hits Mina like a truck and she finally, finally gets it. It’s evident in the way her lower lip juts out just slightly and in the way she opens her mouth with her finger raised to make a counterpoint that Sana hopes she doesn’t have to hear only for her to shut it again and lower her finger.

Relief washes over an exhausted Sana because she did not apply for this hell on New Year’s Eve, had she known Mina would be this blind she’d have chosen to talk to Nayeon instead. “Finally!” 

Mina’s eyes hold back the reservoir of tears that threaten to flood out. It’s tears of joy at how sweet Nayeon can be, it’s tears of frustration because Nayeon made her wait so long, and really it’s just tears became Mina is overwhelmed that Nayeon has been trying to confess for ages now but a stupid crab and a small fire ruined it.

“Wait…. the fire…. the extinguisher…” Mina snaps and looks towards Sana in faux anger as she holds back tears, happy for the distraction, “you ruined the second confession?!” 

“Hey. I saved you guys…” Sana says incredulously because Mina was being ungrateful towards her for one, leading her along this arduous journey of revelation and two, for saving their living room from being burnt down, so she scoffs ”that fire could have spread..”

“You stopped me from getting to kiss Nayeon and her stupid heart shaped lips…” Mina sighs.

“Do you wanna talk about missed kisses or do you wanna have Nayeon confess tonight?”

Mina shoots up at Sana’s words “Tonight! It’s New Years. New Years kiss! Romantic. Beautiful…”

“And most importantly Nayeon will view it as the perfect moment.” Sana adds and Mina smiles.

_ She would be bold and brave, she’d be the one to make the first move if it was for Nayeon. _

Sana hands her a keycard. “Here go to room 2409, it’s near the top floor, wait for Nayeon there.”

Mina nods and heads that way confident in whatever Sana had planned. 

Sana pulls her phone out and texts Jeongyeon. 

_ ‘Mina is waiting.’ _

-

**11 PM**

“What are you doing?” Jihyo questions as she spots Nayeon hiding behind a tree, eyes kept up darting from one person to the next. 

Nayeon jumps in place and squeals, being shocked at Jihyo’s sudden presence. “I- you scared me!” she slaps Jihyo’s arm careful not to spill her drink. 

Jihyo raises a brow in question, wondering why Nayeon was here instead of the balcony where she was supposed to meet Mina, a quick glance at the watch on her wrist notes it’s almost midnight and she thinks  _ where the hell is Jeongyeon. _

An exasperated voice comes shouting from just behind the two.

“Speak of the devil.” Jihyo utters out low enough that Nayeon was none the wiser. 

Jeongyeon comes huffing barefoot clutching her heels in her hands and her hair out of place. “Will you stop running away….” she says catching her breath “you can’t avoid…” another gasp for air because Jeongyeon is more out of shape than Nayeon surprisingly “avoid Mina forever….”

Jihyo snorts, of course Nayeon was avoiding Mina and running Jeongyeon around all night. 

“Please just listen to me I’m trying to help you here-“ Jeongyeon groans now and practically begs Nayeon to cooperate. 

Nayeon crosses her arms in defiance “I told you the only help I want is for you to keep me away from Mina so I don’t say something to her, but your scheming something so now I have to keep away from the both of you…. and Sana because she has that look in her eyes when I passed her by while looking for Momo…”

Two things cross Jihyo’s mind as she watches the lifelong friends argue. The first is that no surprise Nayeon is a shrewd observer at just about anything not Mina related, and two, Jeongyeon had an awful maybe downright terrible poker face. 

Jihyo sighs “Your eyes are giving it up Jeong…” she turns towards Nayeon, Jihyo’s large brown orbs are soft and caring, they always are when she talks to Nayeon about her worries “Unnie… we're just trying to help… and I know you don’t want us to meddle but we just want to see you and Mina happy….”

“Ji, I get it but I just don’t think it’s meant to be, I had two really good plans and both ended in absolute disaster…” Nayeon meets her friends' eyes and Jihyo can see the genuine pain and disappointment in them “and so maybe it just isn’t meant to be…”

Jihyo thinks Nayeon is hiding something because she knows how confident and determined Nayeon is but she holds her tongue. 

Jeongyeon comes to Nayeon’s side and holds her tight seeing her best friend shiver with the lack of coat that she had specifically warned her about.

‘ _ You’re gonna freeze before you kiss Mina you idiot, wear a coat.’  _

So she holds her close, their expelled breaths turn to white smoke as the biting cold crept up and the freezing air is filled with threats of snow. 

“Nayeon just try-“

Jeongyeon is cut off by Jihyo who hands Nayeon a key card to one of the hotel rooms “we won’t meddle anymore, here use my room to hide from Mina, we’ll keep her away from you if that’s what you want… room 2409.”

“Jihyo….” Jeongyeon says her eyebrows raised, full of questions, because what the hell was Jihyo doing giving up so close to the finish line?

Nayeon grabs hold of the card and pulls Jihyo in for a hug, clutching her friend partly for the warmth from her minx coat, and partly to express gratitude without saying any words because she didn’t trust her voice not to break. “Thank you.” Nayeon whispers softly into Jihyo’s ears.

“Go.” Jihyo mouths and Jeongyeon is still utterly befuddled, the three of them standing behind a tree looking ridiculous. Thankfully the crowd had moved inside in fear of snow smothering the raging fire that was the party going on. 

Nayeon turns around and heads inside but before she’s gone Jihyo calls out one more time to her “you look beautiful tonight Unnie.”

She didn’t lie, Nayeon’s black long sleeved, backless dress will probably cause Mina’s brain to short circuit when she sees it.

Nayeon mouths a  _ thank you  _ and heads inside. 

When Nayeon was finally out of earshot Jeongyeon smacks her girlfriends arm. “What the hell did you do that for? Now we have to find some other  _ ‘perfect moment’ _ for those two.” 

Jihyo has a sly smile on her face “Somehow I don’t think it's the moment Nayeon is worried about, though I have a feeling we’re gonna be okay after they talk.”

Jeongyeon gets the idea. “Mina’s gonna be waiting in that room isn’t she….” 

“Mhmmm.” Jihyo says absentmindedly as she pulls Jeongyeon inside towards shelter from the snow that had began to storm down. 

“And you had Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Momo decorate it a bit just for good measure didn’t you….”

“Of course. It had to be perfect for those two..” Jihyo says her words are a slight jab at Nayeon’s idea but she meant it, she did want things to be perfect for them. 

“You lie so well, should I be scared?” Jeongyeon asks as they pass through the double doors and into the hotel lobby. 

Jihyo smiles fondly at her girlfriend,replacing the sly smile she had before “I hate lying. I only do it when it’s for the best.” 

Jeong laughs “How noble of you…” 

“Now, let's go find a spot to kiss, I did not work this hard today not to kiss my girlfriend at midnight.

-

**11:50 PM**

Nayeon scans the keycard and steps in. She’s immediately greeted with an unmistakable scent that fills her nostrils and she immediately knew she had been duped by Jihyo. “Damn you Park…” she mutters, kicking away balloons blocking the doorway.

The scent gets closer and closer, the intoxicating smell of vanilla lotion mixed with Mina’s favorite Jasmine perfume, it fills Nayeon’s body with so much warmth yet dread at the same time, she feels the need to run towards it and hold Mina close to her but also the need to turn and run away. 

Her whole body frozen in place still clutching and door handle ready to bolt but her mind won’t make her legs move no matter what she did and she internally curses her inability to make a decision at the moment.

She hears the footsteps right near her and the scent closer than ever, she turns her head and the sweet, angelic voice Nayeon loved so much crashes through the wall of her panic.

“Nayeon.” 

And there Mina was, beautiful as ever. 

“Mina…” Nayeon lets out quietly.

“You’ve been avoiding me all night….”

Nayeon turns to fully face Mina now “I’m sorry….” She lets go of the door handle.

“I just…. I can’t face you…. I’m being a coward....” Nayeon holds back tears as Mina approaches and takes her hand in her own and guides them towards the living room “and- you deserve better… than someone who can’t…”

“You’re rambling.” Mina chuckles as she puts a palm on Nayeon’s cheek and softly rubs, Nayeon leans into the touch, feeling a sense of calm and security wash over her at just the touch. 

“I’m sorry…”

“You said that already… but I don’t think you have anything to be sorry for Nayeoniee” Mina’s small lips curved into a smile.

Nayeon sighs and turns away from Mina’s hand feeling like she’s undeserving of the love she was receiving “Mina…”

Minal uses her hand and softly turns Nayeon’s head towards her, eyes meeting again. “Let me” she gathers herself “.... Let me be brave for us” Nayeon opens her mouth to argue but Mina was faster “I know you’ve been trying to confess.” Nayeon’s face turns red, Mina thinks it’s adorable and wants to make a comment about it but she elects to save that for later before continuing “and I know each time something comes up..” Mina chooses her next words carefully “but why… -why did you stop…”

Mina didn’t mince any words, knew the perfect moment might just be an excuse, she lets the words sink in, their gazes still locked together, she’s afraid, Nayeon’s eyes are unreadable, almost silent, like the calm before a storm, then Nayeon softly sniffs. Tears fall.

“I’m scared…” Nayeon says so softly if Mina wasn’t listening intently for every word she would have missed it. Nayeon takes a breath before continuing “I’m really scared… that when I confess it’ll be real and it’ll be us, together and I’m scared“

“Scared of what?...” Mina’s voice is soft, wanting Nayeon to feel safe and reassured, without any pressure to confess or to speak.

“That we’ll break up or fall out of love and honestly the pain of that happening…. I just…. I’ve been hiding behind the fact that I wanted the moment to be perfect” she pulls away from Mina’s touch and looks anywhere but at her, she wraps her arms around herself.

“Nayeon…. Please look at me…” Mina begs, hoping her tone expresses everything she’s feeling right now. Nayeon flicks her eyes towards Mina and her smile is so warm, her gaze so safe that Nayeon lets herself fall towards it.

“You won’t try because you're afraid? I understand how you feel…. right now I’m scared… so so so scared that I’ll lose you… but I want to try. Us,” Mina takes Nayeon’s hand in hers “together. I believe in us. If you’ll try with me, set aside our fears, and do this together…. I promise.” Mina holds back tears of joy, wanting to be brave for the two of them “I promise that I won’t ever give up on us, unless that’s what you want.”

Mina’s eyes reflect the pureness of the promise, how genuine her words are, any reservations Nayeon had previously, any reasons she had to doubt herself or this feeling, any want to run or hide behind her stupid excuse of having the perfect moment was gone, her walls broken down by the one person who knew exactly how to. She lets herself go, she runs towards the moment, embracing it. “I… I won’t either. I want you Mina. I’ll never stop loving you, trying for you. Unless that’s what you want.” Nayeon smiles “I promise.”

Mina makes the first move, takes the first step. Closes whatever distance is left between the two and as her lips meets Nayeon’s annoyingly heart shaped ones, according to her own description, she feels the searing heat of Nayeon’s lips on hers and feels Nayeon’s arms slink around her and find its place on the nape of her neck, somehow it feels just right. 

Nayeon on her part holds back the urge to pull away for just a second and scream that she’s finally,  **finally** kissing Mina. 

Any want to do that however disappears when Mina finds her hands on Nayeon’s hips and pulls her even closer for the kiss. The two getting lost in a moment that should have come a long, long time ago. Neither wanting to be the first to pull away. 

Cheers scream out from the outside and fireworks set the sky ablaze but neither seem to notice or care focusing on each other instead.

The kiss meant everything to them, the act symbolizing a new beginning, the start of a new chapter, it also symbolizes the end of their struggle to find each other, to get on the correct page together, to come to an understanding.

The past few minutes are a blur but Nayeon thinks she pulls away first. Gasping for air, lung burning for oxygen and lips burning for another reason entirely. Mina had a confident smirk on her face that she probably learned from Nayeon. “I didn’t know I was that good at kissing.”

“Or I just have shitty lungs…”

“Hmm. I guess we'll just have to test that won’t we?” Mina approaches Nayeon.

“Definitely… best to be sure.” Nayeon kisses first this time it’s soft and sweet. Gentle just like Nayeon always is with Mina. 

Mina pulls away now and Nayeon is again left speechless “that was…. wow” Nayeon runs her hands through her hair and smirks “yeah it’s definitely your kissing.”

“No crabs this time or fires to stop us this time, or-“ Mina looks around making sure Sana won’t jump out of nowhere “and no Sana and her fire extinguisher.” Mina giggles.

The couple pull each other close cuddling and reveling in the moment for now while talking about everything that would come in the future for the two. Softly speaking together bodies tangled with each other on the couch. 

Nayeon hears constant ringing and beeps that have been ignored the past 10 minutes until they finally relent and both check their phones. 

“Ugh I swear if this is Sana…” Mina groans checking the notifications while Nayeon said something similar about Jihyo and Jeongyeon. Then she glances at the time and laughs to herself. “I think we actually got our perfect moment…”

“What?” Nayeon asks quizzically.

Mina raises her phone and points out the time, Nayeon slowly reads out the date and time..

**_1/1/2023 12:10 AM_ **

“....We made out for 5 minutes?...” Nayeon says sarcastically her signature smirk back on her face.

Mina smacks Nayeon’s arm a bit harder than intended and both girls begin laughing as Mina struggles to get out what she was trying to say “the time you ass!” she finally manages after fits of laughter.

“I guess we did get our perfect moment after all.” Nayeon mutters lazily, smiling while staring at Mina “still though I am so getting Jihyo back!”

Mina chuckles softly “You owe getting a girlfriend to her... I think you should buy her dinner.“ 

“Her?!” Nayeon groans pretending to be insulted “Would have happened eventually…”

Mina raises her brow “you told Jeongyeon we aren't meant to because of the Hawaii incident..”

“How did you-”

“Sana told me…” 

Nayeon whines “I knew she was up to something…”

Mina grins now “That’s three people you owe dinner too… technically four including me but you owe me a first date..”

“Fine… I'll treat them to dinner but I did all the work…”

“Oh did you now?” Mina’s voice is dangerous and Nayeon runs back the statement slightly.

“Kidding of course.” raising her hands in defeat “I would have been lost without you.” Nayeon says sweetly, pulling Mina towards her. 

“Sounds better.” Mina says playfully pouting.

“Yeah..?” Nayeon grins.

“I think you should kiss your girlfriend instead of talking though..” Mina says staring at Nayeon’s lips.

_ ‘Girlfriend’  _

Nayeon likes the sound of that. She plants a soft kiss on Mina’s lips ignoring the fireworks outside and focusing on the one in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. More Minayeon fluff here. Hope it was alright. Lemme know what you think with a tweet or a comment. Have a great day! 
> 
> Next chapter of Minayeon Avengers will be up soon! Please anticipate.


End file.
